


Pink

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [13]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, PWP, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Pink

Casey: Where the hell are you Bartowski?

Chuck: I left

Casey: And you didn’t tell me?

Chuck: I’m safe, don’t worry about it

Casey: What the hell is going on

Chuck: Don’t worry about it

Casey looked up Chuck’s location.

Casey: Why are you in my apartment

Chuck: I’m taking a nap and this is the safest place I know  
Chuck: Plus Ellie and Awesome are home

Casey walked over to the Orange Orange “What the hell is going on with Bartowski?”  
“When is the last time you looked at the calendar?”  
Casey looked at his phone. “There is nothing on my calendar”  
“What’s the date?”  
“February fourteenth”  
“And your boyfriend is upset”  
“Boyfriend? What the hell are you talking about Walker?”  
“I know you and Chuck are together, everyone does”  
“We have sex”  
“Are you sure Chuck realizes that?”  
“Pretty sure he knows we are having sex, he is usually begging for it”  
Sarah shook her head “You are so stupid, it’s Valentin’s day, he thinks you two are a couple and he is hurt that you have no acknowledged that it was Valentine’s day”  
“It’s a stupid holiday and he is not my boyfriend”  
“Then maybe you should tell him that because he thinks something different”  
Casey ran a hand over his face “Damn it”  
“It’s Chuck, what did you think was going to happen?”  
“Shut up”

Casey walked into his bedroom to see Chuck curled up on his bed, still in his Nerd Herd uniform with the blanket Casey’s grandmother had crocheted him draped over his middle.  
Casey could have gently rubbed his back to wake him up, but what fun would that be. “WAKE UP BARTOWSKI”  
Chuck fell off the bed “Ouch”  
Casey walked over to the other side of the bed where Chuck was laying  
“You suck”  
“Yeah, I do Casey smirked. He grabbed the blanket and tossed it over to the other side of the room before straddling Chuck.  
“Get off of me, what are you doing? My head hurts”  
Casey leaned forward and kissed Chuck’s forehead “I didn’t think you would roll off the bed”  
“You didn’t have to scare me”  
“You didn’t have to be pouty”  
“I can if I want”  
“You could have told me”  
“That I’m pathetic for being sad that my friends with benefits does not like me the way I like him and I’m being stupid for being sad that we aren’t doing anything today”  
“You’re only stupid for assuming things, how do you know I don’t feel the same and how do you know that I didn’t have something planned for tonight”  
“You’re lying”  
Casey leaned down, his lips hovering right above Chuck’s “I’m not”  
Chuck was shocked at how gentle and passionate Casey’s kiss was, it took him a moment to kiss him back.  
Chuck pulled Casey’s shirt out of his pants tugging it up towards his armpits, Casey got the hint and sat up to pull it the rest of the way off. Chuck had already taken his tie off before he went to sleep so he started working on the buttons on his shirt before Casey tore his shirt off, over the last seven months they had been doing this, Casey has popped so many buttons off his work shirts that he lost count, but it is how he learned that Casey knows how to sew.  
Casey’s hands rubbed up Chuck’s now bare chest. “You are so gorgeous”  
“Did John Casey just say gorgeous”  
“I take it back, you’re hideous, there is that better”  
“Yup” Chuck laughed  
Casey let out a little laugh against Chuck’s lips.  
Chuck’s hands made their way down Casey’s back as their hips slowly moved together, his fingers dipped into the back of his pants, he felt something he had never felt before. “Uh Casey, what are you wearing”  
Casey felt his cheeks heat up.  
“You’re blushing” Chuck gave him a questioning look. “I didn’t think it was possible”  
Casey sat up again so he could remove his belt and undo his pants.  
When Chuck saw the pink lace he couldn’t help but bust out a laugh. “Oh my god, are you wearing lace panties?”  
Casey growled.  
“Stand up right now” Chuck pushed at his chest.  
Casey stood up, Chuck got up on his knees so he was eye level with Casey’s crotch. His long fingers traced over the small amount of bright pink lace he could see. “Why?”  
“To cheer you up”  
Chuck pulled down Casey’s pants and his mouth went dry at the sight of Casey’s thick cock straining against the fabric.  
“Oh my god I have a new kink” Chuck’s fingers traced around his cock, the pink fabric looked nice on Casey’s skin. Then Chuck noticed there was a flap on the front and got very excited that he could get Casey’s cock out and he could still keep the panties on “I didn’t know they made these for men” Chuck pulled his dick out, giving it a few strokes as he lapped at the tip. Casey growled, grabbing on to the dresser to keep himself up.  
“Fuck” Casey moaned as Chuck’s very skillfull tongue ran along the underside of his dick, his fingers tangle in the mess of curls on top of Chuck’s head.  
“God you’re so good to me Chuck, so good”  
Chuck smiled around his dick as he moved up and down his length, Chuck’s finger’s not able to stop moving around Casey’s lace-covered skin.  
“I want you to fuck me” Casey growled out.  
Chuck stared up at him “Wait what”  
"You heard me” Casey pulled Chuck up to his feet. “Lay down on the bed”  
Chuck took off his pants and boxers before laying down in the middle of Casey’s bed.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Ride you” Casey grabbed the lube.  
“Oh my god, I don’t know if I’m mentally prepared for this”  
“We don’t have to, just thought we could change it up a bit”  
“I want to, it just might not last long”  
Casey handed the bottle to Chuck as he laid down next to him, both on their sides facing each other.  
“We need to find a way to keep these one” Chuck slid his hand down the back of the lace panties.  
“Just get your fingers in me Chuck” Casey’s hand gripped the back of Chuck’s head pulling him into a kiss, Chuck is pretty sure Casey has a thing for his hair because he always has his fingers in it.

“I’m ready”  
“It’s your first time, I want to ma”  
“Bartowski” Casey growled  
“Yes sir” Chuck pulled his three fingers out of Casey and tucked Casey’s dick back into the panties, which wasn’t easy because he was achingly hard. “Try not to come” Chuck smirked, this was payback for all the times he tortured him. “Hands and knees”  
Casey did as he was told, it was weird being submissive to Chuck, but he didn’t hate it.  
“You have a really nice ass” Chuck squeezed Casey’s lace-covered ass. “So plump”  
“Chuck”  
Chuck shushed him, pulling down the fabric just enough so he could have access to what he really wanted.  
He had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm himself as he lubed up his dick.  
The moan Casey made when Chuck pushed into him was the sexiest thing Chuck had ever heard “Oh shit, please don’t bury your face in the pillow, I love the noises you make”  
“Fucking move Chuck”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hips pushing all the way in, “Holy shit John” Chuck moaned, apparently Chuck wasn’t moving fast enough because Casey started rocking back and forth, Chuck took the hint and thrust forward to meet him. The sound of their skin smacking together mixed with the moans and grunts from both of them filling the room. Chuck had never topped before and he is starting to wonder why but this felt fantastic. “John”  
“I need to come” Casey gritted out  
Chuck almost came at the sound of Casey’s wrecked voice. He pulled out “Flip over”  
Once Casey was on his back Chuck fell down on top of him, lining their cocks up he rocked his hips together, the precome soaked lace felt nice between their hard cocks. Chuck sucked Casey’s tongue into his mouth, feeling the warmth of Casey’s come between them sent him over the edge too.  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck “Wow”  
“I think we need to invest in some more of these panties, all the colors”  
Casey laughed “I just picked these up on the way home to make you laugh, didn’t think they would make you come so hard”  
“Something about a big muscular man in bright pink lace is really hot”  
“These might be ruined”  
“So does that mean I can top again sometime?”  
“Probably”  
“Can we take a nap?”  
“Shower, nap, then I had plans for making dinner”  
“How about a nice bath together”  
“A bath, seriously?”  
“Yeah, it could be relaxing, light a few candles, have the lights off, cuddle”  
“Sounds horrible”  
“Okay”  
“I’m kidding Bartowski, let's be romantic and cuddly on Valentine’s day”  
“What about other days?”  
“I can be persuaded”

Casey opened his fridge and pulled out the canvas bag he had shoved in there earlier, Chuck didn’t need to know when he bought it.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Chuck” Casey handed him a small box of chocolate with some Star Wars character on it, Casey had no idea.  
Chuck walked over to his bag by the front door that he must have brought over earlier. When he returned to the kitchen he handed Casey a heart-shaped box full of tiny bottles of scotch “Happy Valentine’s day”


End file.
